


Dear Prophet Preach

by FreakyVintageWallpapers



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Harming of minors, Kidnapping AU, no ships, tw blood, tw torture
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-14
Updated: 2018-02-14
Packaged: 2019-03-18 13:34:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,587
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13682739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreakyVintageWallpapers/pseuds/FreakyVintageWallpapers
Summary: “And what’s even better is that I was chosen to look after you. That’s why the ancient ones forgave me and let me live after drinking that ghastly poison! I am chosen to raise you Max! I’ll be your father, the father of a prophet.”





	1. Chapter 1

“You’re special, Max!” Daniel praised, brushing Max’s cheek softly with his knuckles.

  
“Get away from me you fucking freak!” Max hissed, kicking his feet at the older man who hovered much to close for his comfort.

  
“B-But you are Max! You,” Daniel took in a deep breath, staring at Max as though he was a proud parent, “You were chosen by the ancient ones! That’s why you lived, that’s why you saved your camp is because they made it so!”

  
Max pulled hard at the ropes that kept him bound, squirming with a renewed strength. He would not sit here and be seen as some hero in this bastard’s eyes.

  
“And what’s even better is that I was chosen to look after you. That’s why the ancient ones forgave me and let me live after drinking that ghastly poison! I am chosen to raise you Max! I’ll be your father, the father of a prophet.” Daniel sat cross legged in front of Max, wearing a smile that eerily matched David’s excited grin.

  
“What the fuck are you talking about?” Max screamed, not stopping his fierce wriggling.

  
“Well, maybe not a prophet! You could even be a descendant of Xemoog! Imagine me, taking care of the descendant of our true god!” Daniel sigh dreamily, eyes staring off as he daydreamed of a future Max refused to be apart of.

  
“I’m going to take good care of you, and I’m going to show you the ways of Xemoog, don’t worry! We’ll leave at dawn, we should get as far away from this camp as possible so that you don’t soak up any more of their toxins.” The last words were spat hatefully, as if Daniel had a vengeance against Camp Campbell, and Max briefly thought about the safety of his friends.

  
If he could take Max in the middle of the night, making not one sound, who knows what he would do to his friends, that almost fell victim to his plot just weeks ago.

  
“I’ll go peacefully.”  
“Oh, Max! Now you’re starting to se-”  
“On one condition.” Max sat up more straight, trying to seem as confident and sure as possible. Daniel tilted his head to side, his face a mixture of concern and confidence.

  
“You leave everyone on Lake Lilac alone, you’re not to hurt anyone. Not the campers or the counselors. And you better listen because if I am a prophet or whatever the fuck you said, you’d…” Max trailed off, panic still racing through his veins, trying to scrape together some excuse, “ You’d be disobeying, fuckin, Xemoog, or whatever! And you’ll be in trouble.”

  
Daniel flinched like he was a child being scolded.

  
“But if I took care of David it might ple-”  
“No!” Max yelled, panic being overtaken by anger.

  
“You better leave David alone! If not, I’ll… I’ll fucking kill you the first chance I get, I swear by it.” Max spat, Daniel frowned again, pouting like a child.

  
“I swear I won’t.” Daniel promised, tone gravely serious.

  
“Then I’ll go with you.”

  
Daniel practically squealed, sweeping Max into a tight hug, and Max thought of how David would do the same exact thing when Max would show the smallest ounce of the camping spirit.

  
Max shuddered as Daniel squeezed tight, and thought of how he was going to get out of this mess.


	2. Made of stardust and planets

Max screamed so loud Daniel thought his ears might bleed.

"Maxwell, please!" Daniel begged, clutching his hands over his ears. He stepped away from the bed, the heels of his dress shoes clicking against the plastic wood as he stepped away.

Max continued screaming, thrashing around on the bed, pulling tight against the restraints.

"Kiddo, please stop! It must be done." Daniel tried, but the fussy child refused.

Max was trying to throw himself off the mattress, his voice faltering with every fresh scream. Daniel could practically hear his throat tearing as he forced the muscles to comply.

"Oh stop that! Stop it!” Daniel yelled, stomping back over to Max. His whole head was pounding from the negativity Max was letting off. Oh, he could practically see the waves of the dark energy spilling from Max’s mouth. The taller man massaged his temples with two fingers.

Max was slowly wearing himself out. His chest heaved and his limbs burned with the ache of exhaustion. He had been fighting for what seemed like hours and his body couldn’t keep up anymore.

“David!” Max shouted. It was strangled, as if he was out of breath and trying to force it out. Daniel snorted. They were almost two entire states away from Camp Campbell.

“Shh, Max. I’m here, kiddo. Your father is here.” Daniel shuffled over to the bed, his irritated demeanor thrown out the window. Daniel crouched next to the bed and cradled Max’s head in his hands.

“It’s almost done. You’ll love it once it’s done, Max I promise. You’ll love it.” He cooed. He pressed his forehead against Max’s like a mother would to her newborn.

Max gargled out a string of incoherent words, his throat to raw to continue on with actual pronunciation. Daniel shushed him again.

He laid Max’s head gently on the pillow, and stared at the prophet before him. The jade eyes were blinking in and out of consciousness as the pain over took the adrenaline and settled deep in his bones.

The large series of scratches covering his stomach were bleeding, but not as fast as they were when Daniel first made them. Already the blonde man could see the start of the design, the curved diamond that Daniel saw as a beautiful twinkling star fit perfectly in the center of the circle. Surrounding it were different constellations.

Orion’s Belt was at the tip of the north pointing stem of the star. Orion had assisted Xemoog in the take down of the Galactic Confederacy as his first mate. He was considered a hero and minor deity among few followers.

At the east end was the Big Dipper, also known as the Sacred Ladle. The ladle had been used to dish out meals to Xemoog’s army before the battle that had begun the universe. Every night at the camp, Daniel could remember his preacher reaching for the wooden ladle that would scoop out his meal from the bottom of a vat of stew. It was an honored tradition that was going to be passed to Daniel some day. After he was done with his training of course.

Pointing South was the Canis Major. Xemoog had ridden the dog, as dark as a black hole, into battle against the confederacy. The dog was the protector of the army, women and children, and of course Xemoog himself. At night, Daniel found himself tracing the constellation with his finger. Now more than ever was he like the Canis Major. Something about it made his hear flutter in a mix of pride and fear.

To complete the star, the Andromeda constellation laid next to the West Point. Andromeda was a beautiful woman that Xemoog has fallen in love with. Unfortunately her father, the leader of the Confederacy, chained her up and locked her away to keep her from the love of her life. She perished in the battle along with Canis Major and Orion.

It was their deaths that created the universe, so Daniel never mourned over them for long during Xemoog held his dead companions in his arms and screamed. All the negative emotions flowed from his mouth in the form of stardust and planets.

Daniel had told Max all of this before the purification. But Max just didn’t understand it. He had told Daniel it was fake, that the constellations were man made and told no story. Daniel pulled out his knife in response and began carving out the tattoo.

He had been practicing on the few victims they encountered along the way. Max would hear nothing about the unfortunate stragglers that met their demise by Daniel’s hands, but Daniel had at least assured him he had practiced.

And he had! Daniel learned to be precise and smooth with his cuts, to not go to deep or too light. He had perfected it before he had ever touched the boy, he couldn’t risk hurting his baby.

Daniel had his own matching ‘tattoo’ on his back, given to him by his father as was tradition. He had always dreamed of giving the symbol to his own son someday, but preachers to be weren’t allowed to have children. It only made the divine sign by Xemoog to raise Max even more of an honor.

Daniels eyes trailed back up to Max who was finally sound asleep. He looked like an angel, like the heavenly being he was supposed to be. Not that screaming raging monster that had sworn to end his life minutes ago. Daniel rested down on his knees next to the bed, and laid his head on the soft mattress. Slowly, as not to wake the God before him, he began to stroke the black mass of curls that fell onto his eyes with a fatherly touch.

The cultist would have loved to continue comforting and staring at his child, but the blood was soaking the bedsheets and Daniel didn’t want him to get an infection.

As he gathered himself up to grab the medical kit in the car, he tried to do the brief math in his head. Just how many days would Max need to recover before Daniel could bring him to his true home?

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Like my fic or just plain like camp camp? You can always follow or request a fanfic on my tumblr @campcambellistheplaceformeandyou
> 
> Thank you! And


End file.
